The present invention relates generally to a system and method for providing a user with a plurality of guaranteed minimum retirement income payments and, more particularly, to a system and method for guaranteeing minimum periodic retirement income payments using an adjustment account.
Up until about 1870, more than half of the United States' adult workers were farmers. These adult workers were typically engaged in their occupations until their death or until their health prevented them from continuing their occupations. It was uncommon to have a prolonged retirement period before a worker's death.
After 1870, however, industry developed rapidly and the economy tended increasingly to be characterized by industrialization and urbanization. The result was that workers increasingly were employed in more industry-related jobs and became more dependent upon a continuing flow of monetary income to provide for themselves and their families. Additionally, the average life expectancies of workers began to increase significantly. It became more common for workers to retire from employment and to survive for longer periods of time following their retirements. Retirement programs began to take hold. The Social Security program was introduced in 1935 and had an old age insurance component which provided a lump sum benefit for workers at age 65. At that time, the average life expectancy of a worker was 68.
Currently, however, half of male workers reaching age 65 can expect to still be alive at age 82 and half of female workers reaching age 65 can expect to be alive at age 86. The Social Security program is not keeping pace with such changes. The number of employees entering the workforce has been less than the number of new retirees for the last several years and this trend is expected to increase as the “Baby Boomers” age. The Social Security Administration (“SSA”) projects a shortfall in its trust fund which provides benefits to retirees beginning in 2013. The SSA believes that an immediate and permanent increase of social security payroll taxes is necessary in order to enable it to pay for the full amount of old age benefits it currently provides retirees. Now, employees and employers contribute approximately 12.4 percent of salaries to the Social Security trust fund. The SSA projects that contributions must be increased to at least 38 percent in order for its trust fund to remain fully funded. Therefore, it is becoming increasingly uncertain whether the Social Security program will continue to remain viable until the time that today's workers are ready to retire. Moreover, many retirees have found that the amount of retirement benefits to which they are entitled under the Social Security program is insufficient to enable them to maintain a desired level of comfort in their retirement. They have found a need to supplement such Social Security benefits with income from other sources.
In addition to the institution of the Social Security program in the 1930s, beginning in the early 1900s, it became increasingly more common for employers to provide their workers, or employees, with some sort of retirement benefits or pensions. These retirement benefits or pensions were originally designed, in part, to reward an employee for his/her long career with a company and to help provide an income once such employee retired. Such retirement benefits or pension plans therefore required minimum periods of employment before an employee's entitlement to the pension amount became vested. However, many such retirement benefits or pensions are not portable. In other words, if an employee leaves the employ of an employer, that employee may lose all entitlement to such retirement benefit or pension if the employee terminates his/her employment prior to the expiration of the vesting period. This was not a problem when employers first instituted such retirement benefits or pension plans as employees tended to remain employed with one employer for their entire career until they retired.
However, in today's mobile society, employees do not tend to remain employed by one employer for their entire careers. Many employees therefore lose some or all of their projected retirement benefits which may have accrued during their employ by their employers when they leave the employ of such employers.
Furthermore, in addition to the trend of a more mobile society and an increased level of employment changes, many employers are decreasing the numbers of their employees and are instead increasingly turning to non-employee labor in part to cut expenses resulting from employee benefits such as costs related to funding employee retirement plans. Thus, many individuals in the workforce today are technically not considered “employees” but instead are independent contractors for whom employment benefits such as retirement benefits are not provided. Additionally, many employers are ceasing to offer defined benefit plans altogether because of the costs. In fact, according to statistics published by the Pension Benefit Guaranty Corporation, defined benefit pension plans of employers have decreased by more than 60 percent since 1985, with the number of U.S.-based employers that offer such defined benefit pension plans decreasing from 114,000 in 1985 to less than 40,000 in 1999. Only 21.3 percent of working family heads are currently covered by an employer-funded defined retirement benefit or pension plan.
Because of the decrease in the number of employers that offer defined retirement benefit pension plans, the decrease in the number of workers entitled to employer-funded retirement benefits and also because of the increased mobility of the workforce resulting in the loss of such employer-funded benefits, many workers have started to fund their own retirement savings plans. Tax laws have enabled workers to realize tax benefits from deferring their income by putting amounts from their paychecks into such retirement savings plans. Increasingly, such employee-self-funded retirement savings plans are becoming the primary sources of income on which employees survive following retirement.
However, one disadvantage of the increased reliance upon employee-self-funded retirement savings is that these plans do not provide a level of retirement income that is guaranteed for the employee. In addition, many employees do not have any idea of an amount required to be saved in order to achieve a desired level of income to ensure a comfortable lifestyle upon their retirement. Thus, they do not contribute a sufficient amount of their salaries towards such retirement savings to provide an adequate income level to maintain the standard of living they desire upon retirement. Based on the results of the Retirement Confidence Survey sponsored by the Employee Benefits Research Institute (EBRI), the American Savings Education Council (ASEC), and Matthew Greenwald and Associates, 22 percent of all employed adult workers have saved less than $10,000 towards retirement, 50 percent have saved less than $50,000 and only 25 percent of adult workers over the age of 55 have accumulated more than $100,000.
Retirement income needs may increase in the event such retirees suffer from health-related problems. In fact, many employees today express concern that they will not have adequate funds saved to provide for themselves during their retirement in the event they suffer health-related problems after they retire. They are currently seeking some means to ensure a higher level of income saved for such crises.
Employees often do not participate in their employer-sponsored retirement savings plans which will increase the level of their savings through interest income or a return on investment. Also, many individuals lack the sophistication needed to determine the appropriate type of investment vehicle which will offer them a high return on their investment but which is also secure enough so that their savings are not placed at risk by a high-risk type of investment vehicle.
Thus, there is a need for an investment vehicle which will provide a minimum retirement income which is portable so that a worker will not lose any income vested in a fully funded investment vehicle if the worker leaves the employ of an employer or changes jobs.
There is also a need to provide a defined retirement benefit which will guarantee an individual a minimum defined income level upon the individual's retirement.
Additionally, there is a need for a retirement investment vehicle which may provide a guaranteed minimum level of retirement income and also may afford an individual an opportunity for an increase in value of the benefits provided if market performance of the retirement vehicle exceeds a predefined benchmark.